Commander Theas
Commander Theas "I am Commander Theas, Leader of the Galactic Empire's Imperial Nova Troopers. I was a Clone Commander in the Clone Wars and I am now serving under Lord Vader and Starkiller. I shall not stop until my Objective is complete, our mission is finished... And if you expect Me to abandon my Mission or my Men. You are blind." -Commander Theas to a Imperial Officer CC-2512 "Theas" fought in the Clone Wars as a Clone Commander. Leader of the 382 Legion, an Elite Group of Clone Troopers cloned by Jango Fett. Theas and CT-7567 "Rex" fought together in many Battles. One of there most largest battles, the Battle of Vahalo. The Battle of Vahalo was on of the largest in the Clone Wars. The Republic lost horribly. Theas would go on to follow orders and Execute Order 66 killing the Jedi Lesdi who was the Jedi General of 382 Legion. Darth Vader then disbanded the 382th to something better. The Nova Troopers. Creating them into one of the Empire's most Elite Divisions. Theas went on to have a large career. Serving under Vader and Starkiller. The Battle of Ryloth "You are meant to follow orders! And if you disobey them, soldier you will be court marshalled! We are down to 18 Men! Is that understood trooper!" -Theas to a trooper disobeying Orders in Battle. Commander Theas and Jedi General Lesdi's Venator arrived at Ryloth launched Gunships with the 501st and 212th. There landing zone was different than the other 2 Groups. They landed on the far side of the City risking many Troopers because of the Anti-Air. Half the Troopers did not make it to the ground. The Gunships would land unloading 328th Troopers with Theas and Lesdi. Only 5 Minutes later they would be under fire by Droids. They would take cover behind Buildings engaging. After the battle ended. Only 23 Troopers remained. They moved slowly and carefully not wanting to lose anymore men and there main Objective was to take down a Droid Outpost. They would be ambushed by Droids along the way. Losing 5 Men leaving them with 18 Men left. They would make it to the Outpost. But they would stay hidden behind Cover. A Trooper would take out his Rocket Launcher about to fire it at the Droids Theas would pull him back and threaten him. They would move in quietly. Then engage, they would successfully take the Outpost clearing a way for the 501st and 212th to move threw the City. Now having only 12 Men left they would keep control of the Outpost. When the battle was over. They would get in Gunships and return to there Venator. The Battle of Arcol "Commando Droids! Commando Droids! EVERYONE WAKE UP!" -Theas alerting the Camp. The 382nd would be on there own for this Battle. They would arrive at Arcol at Night. There objective was to destroy a Seperatists Base that had a Shield around it. They developed a Plan. They would set up Artillery over Night on a Mountain not far from the Base. When day came, Theas and a Team of Troopers would rush to the Shield Generator. Take out the Droids guarding it. Then set charges. They would return to Camp, they would detonate the explosives. Destroying the Shield Generator, the Shield Slowly disappeared. Theas would order the Artillery to fire. The 6 Artillery would fire. The large rounds landing in the Base. Destroying it completely. The 382nd would celebrate there victory. They had to wait till the next day to be picked up by Republic forces. Over Night the Troopers were asleep. Theas kept watch. As he started drifting asleep, he heard a sound. He went to investigate. He then saw a Commando Droid. He alerted the Group. Then destroyed the Commando. The group would have to hold out against the Commandos. Retreating due to the ammount of Droids. They got seperated. Theas and 4 of his Men hid in a Cave. They would sleep in the Cave. They had to survive until a search party was sent by the Republic when they discovered there Camp abandoned. They were soon discovered with most of the 382nd on Arcol. The Battle of Manikl "So what? We're just going to knock on the front door of the Capital?" "Yes... That is what we are going to do. Exactly." -382nd Trooper and Theas Due to Lesdi being injured after the Battle of Arcol from the Commando Droids. Theas had to lead the 382nd on his own into the battle of Manikl. The 382nd Venator would arrive at Manikl. Gunships would deploy carrying the 382nd to the Ground away from the Capital. The Capital would be over-run by Seperatists. There objective was to take the Capital. There would be 3 AT-TE's to assist them. They would then begin there long walk to the Capital. Finally reaching the Walls. They were fired apon. The AT-TE's fired at the Wall Guards then blowing the Entrance Open. The 382nd would rush in fighting off the Droids. They would clear the Front Entrance of the City. They would then move in threw the Walk Ways clearing Droids at every Corner. Walking threw the City. They were ambushed. Explosives blew up 2 of the AT-TE's and half the Troopers were killed with the AT-TE's. A firefight began. The 382nd would fire at the Droids around them and on the Buildings. They would run threw the City. The AT-TE covering them. They would see a Human from a House signalling them to run in his house. The remaining Troopers did so any took refuge in the House. They developed a Plan while they were Safe. With a AT-TE at there hand and enough men. They could take the City Center. They re-grouped and rushed the center. Taking the Center. The Seperatists were in a full retreat. The 382nd took the Capital. The Battle of Vahalo "We need to fall back! We can't hold out any longer! REX!" -Theas in the Battle of Vahalo. The 501st and 382nd Venators would arrive at the Planet. The Gunships would launch landing at the Planet. The Planet was heavily controlled by CIS Droids. They had to destroy a whole Base and take a City. The Gunships land not far from the Base. They would unload. Rex and Theas would be the ones leading the Attack. They would prepare. They would then approach the Base. They attack the Base. Theas and Rex with 2 501st Troopers and 1 382nd Trooper rushed the Command Center. They made it un-harmed. They entered. The Battle was still able to be heard even from inside. They searched room by room until they found the Main Command area. Rex searched the Files until he found what he wanted. They didn't ask questions. Though Theas wondered why. They exited the Command Center then blew it up with Charges. By the time they did so. The base was taken. Now it was time for the City. The Droids had heavy defenses,Turrets,Cannons,Artillery. And that was just OUTSIDE the City. They would begin rushing. They would enter the Trenches under fire. They return fire. A artillery round almost hit Rex and Theas but killed 6 Men. They fired upon the Droids. They began to move up. When Theas was struck with a Blaster Bolt and a Artillery Round landed next to Theas,Rex,and 3 Men. Theas fell uncounsious. He slowly awakened to see many Dead Bodies and then Rex waking up and getting up. Theas cried for help. Still under fire. Rex looked at Theas. Rex got up. He had to run. He left Theas behind on the Battlefield. Theas then got up. He limped to a Trench still under fire. Being shot in the Leg then arm. He fell into a Trench still alive. He received Medical attention after the Battle. Almost all the men in the battle were slaughtered. After this, Theas grew a hatred for CT-7567 Captain Rex... Order 66 "Goodbye General...." -Theas to Lesdi before he shot her Hand. Theas would be with Lesdi on the 382nd Venator on the Bridge. Sidious would contact the Venator. Sidious would announce to Execute Order 66. Theas would nod his head. Lesdi would be confused constantly asking Theas what Order 66 was. He finally answered. He aimed his Rifle at Lesdi's head. She panicked igniting her Lightsaber and attacking Theas. Theas would dodge the Strike. He would them aim at the Window of the Bridge. He would fire. Destroying the window. Theas would grab onto the Wall. Lesdi would fly towards the Window. She grabbed onto the Console just below the window. Her legs sticking out the Window in space. Theas aimed at her. Theas would fire at her hand making her let go. She would fly into space. The Blast Doors on the Window would close Re-pressurizing the Bridge. Jedi General Lesdi would be dead. Lesdi's Padawan would go into Hiding. She would hide on Ryloth until the 382nd arrived. Theas would take a Squad of Troopers with him to chase the Padawan. The Padawan would run to a Cliff. Theas tells his men to stay behind. Theas chased the Padawan to the Edge. The Padawan would confront Theas. Tell him this was wrong. Theas would listen. Theas didn't care, he aimed his DC15A and fired at the Padawan. Assumed to kill the Padawan. The body then fell off the Cliff. Theas didn't want to see the Body of his Young Leader. So his Squad and the 382nd left Ryloth. Nova Trooper Theas's 382nd would be disbanded and re-orginized into the Nova Troopers. A Elite Division of Stormtroopers. Theas would receive his Armor. He would be put under the Command of Starkiller by Vader. He would follow Starkiller into Battle with his Men fighting the Resistance. He was one of the best Troopers the Empire could have. Personality and Traits "We are the Nova Troopers. We do not disobey Orders. You watch each others backs. If you don't. You will surely die in battle. You are part of one of the most Elite Divisions in the Galactic Empire. You fought well to get here. You are very lucky. But luck can only carry someone so far. If you manage to survive in the Nova Troopers you will rise threw the Ranks. And if you are like Me. You will serve under Lord Starkiller himself with Me. You are all dismissed." -Commander Theas to Imperial Nova Trooper Rookies Gruff, no-nonsense, and tough as carbonite nails, the elite CC-2512 was an aggressive and battle-scarred veteran of the Clone Wars. He had a near flawless Military Record. He followed Orders no matter what happened. He was brave and selfless. He was willing to lay down his life for victory if need be. Theas was a SOLDIER. Skills and Abilities Theas could think quickly in Battle. He remained Calm no matter how bad the situation was. He was skilled with the DC-15A,DC-17 Hand Blaster,and the E-11 Imperial Blaster. He had a fast reaction time. Equipment "Well you like nice." -Trooper to Theas as he boarded a LAAT with his new PH II Armor. Phase I Armor and Weaponry Theas wore ARF Trooper Armor with Brown Camofladge and Yellow Markings. As did the rest of the 382nd did. But with different markings than the ones Theas had. Theas used a DC-15S as a PH I Clone Commander rather than the DC-15A or the DC-17 Blasters. Which he would later on. = Phase II Armor and Weaponry Theas wore standard PH II Clone Armor but changed the color to Black and Orange so did the 382nd. Theas wore a Pauldron and DC-17 Blaster Holders. With a Utility Belt and a Kama. The Kama was colored Gold on the Inside and Black on the outside.